New Life
by TwIlIgHt-LoVeR-sErEnA
Summary: Bella was just an average girl and then her life shattered when her mother died in a tragedy and she is forced to move to forks where she starts a new life. This is my First Story so spare me!
1. The Death

Tragedy

Tragedy

**BPOV**

I was 17 years old just 17. So why did this have to happen to me? I was in the hospital waiting for the doctor to come back with the news. I saw Charlie rush into the hospital.

"Bella what happened?" He had panic in his voice.

I didn't say anything I couldn't say anything I was still trying to figure out what happened as well. Charlie grabbed my shoulders and said in a rough tone "Bella what happened?" the words came out slowly and painful while I remembered what happened.

"Dad…" It's all I could say I could feel tears rushing down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella" He said it in a sympathetic tone. He pulled me into a hug. We both turned around when the door opened. It was the doctor. He had a clipboard in his hand and then looked up at us.

"Are you the family of Renee Swan?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Yes." Charlie answered him.

"I'm sorry for your loss but Renee didn't make it." He said and then walked out of the room. Charlie was shocked and punched the wall in anger. That anger turned into sorrow he had tears streaming down his face.

"How did this happen?" He asked himself.

I was crying hysterically now on the floor I was scared to death I knew how it happened it was ……….Phil, he killed her right in front of me. Phil was dead because I killed him….. I used the same knife he stabbed my mother with.


	2. Start of a New Life

Tragedy

Start of a New Life

**BPOV**

"Bella your gonna have to come live with me in Forks." Charlie told me while we were sitting in Renee's house still in shock.

"Dad I don't wanna go I want to stay here in Phoenix." I told him I didn't want to leave the memories I had of her here.

"Bella you have to sweetie it's already been arranged." Charlie said in a wary tone not feeling the need to argue with me.

"Dad I don't want to argue with you but I'm not going." I said not giving up even though he wasn't putting much of a fight.

"Bella please." He pleaded. After about an hour of talking about it I gave up.

"Were leaving tonight Bella." He said. I wasn't really thrilled that we were leaving but I didn't mind I just wanted to get out of here before my friends found out about this and they would all look at me with pity. Just like they had when they discovered about the divorce with Charlie and Renee.

Jenny was my best friend she had always been there for me like I was when she found out her sister had cancer. I'd known her for years even before Charlie and Renee had divorced but she would always look at me in pity after Renee and Charlie had divorced. Now that my mom was dead she would look at me with even more pity. Jenny was a beautiful Hispanic girl with wavy black hair and long thin legs and a flat stomach and chest.

I would miss her but I had to get out of here quick before everyone found out.

"Dad lets go now I can't stand this place." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"You do know were not coming back right Bella?" He said in a sure voice.

"I know dad lets go now I'm ready to start a new life." I said the last part lightly so he didn't hear.

And we left to Forks not looking back at what we were leaving.


	3. Moving In

Moving In

**Moving In**

**BPOV**

I walked into the steps of my new home. It was a plain old house I liked it that way. In Phoenix we lived in a mansion it was huge and it made me feel lonely most of the time. I also like that Charlie wasn't anything like Phil. I flinched at the thought of the name of my mom's murderer. That day I cried all day. I hated it . I didn't like that I cries, I felt like such a weakling. So I promised myself I would never cry again. No matter what.

"Bella are you listening?" Charlie cut me off my thoughts.

"Yeah Char- I mean dad." he hated it when I called him Charlie. But could you blame me? I didn't know this guy as my father. He was never there for me. But I would have to get use to calling him dad.

"Your rooms over their Bella." He said pointing at the room up the stairs on the left.

"Yeah dad I think I remember." I said sarcastically.

I remember this house from when I was here with Renee last Christmas it looked exactly the same. I felt a pain in the pit of my gut. Thinking about her hurt me I decided I can never think about her again. She's not coming back so why bother?

"Bella your going to start school tomorrow at Forks High." He said waiting for my reaction. He knew I didn't want to go to school so soon.

"Okay." I said simply.

"Okay?" He said in a confused tone.

"Dad I'm going to go take a shower if that's okay with you." I said trying to change the subject.

"All right then." Wonder in his voice how I could give in so quick.

"Dad?" I was about to ask him a question.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you gonna tell everyone about the accident?" I said my voice cool but I was actually panicking I didn't want everyone to treat me as the lost and lonely girl.

"No I don't think I could ever talk about it." He said pain in his voice.

"Okay. I'm going to go unpack my things." I said leaving him there with his thoughts.


	4. First Day

Moving In

**First Day**

**BPOV**

I woke up early to get ready for my first day and made breakfast for Charlie. I walked down the stairs in my pajamas and made Charlie eggs and waffles with coffee.

Charlie walked down in his police uniform.

"Morning Bells." Charlie said.

"Hey dad breakfasts on the table." I told him in a lazy voice.

"Smells amazing." He said

I tried to smile a little. "Thanks dad dig in I already ate I'm gonna go get ready for school."

"Okay." He said reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee.

I went upstairs and put on black jeans and a red shirt with a rose on it. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had brunette hair up to my waist it was wavy, I had red full lips with big brown eyes and I was pale than most people. I looked at my body. My breasts were a little bigger than a normal 17 year old I had a small waist and long thin legs. I put on black boots with heals on and a long black coat. I put on a little lip gloss and no make up.

"Bella I'm leaving to work do you want a ride?" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

"No dad I think I can manage." I said from upstairs.

"Okay I'll be back at 7 okay?" He shouted again.

"Okay dad I love you." I said and waited for him to say it back but he didn't I just heard the door slam.

I sighed. "You never could say it again could you dad?" I said to myself. I walked down and got inside the car that I got for Christmas. It was a Ferrari I adored that car Renee got it for me after I begged for it for about 3 years.

I rushed to school. I parked my car and I noticed a guy looking at me. I shook it off it's probably the car everyone always asks me about the incredible car.

I was about to walk inside when a guy stopped in front of me.

"Hi I'm Mike." He said "You must be Isabella Swan the new student." He finished and reached my hand to shake it.

"Please call me Bella." I tried to smile and shook his hand. He was eyeing me up and down. I could have sworn I saw a blush across his face but he quickly turned away.

My hair was flowing all around because of the wind and he all of a sudden turned super red. I couldn't help but grin. Jenny always said I was beautiful but I didn't really care about my looks.

"Do you uh need help finding your uh c-classes?" He stuttered. I giggled. "If you don't mind."

It turned out I had all his classes. We went to 1st period algebra and I gave the note to the teacher, Mr. Proctor.

"Okay everyone this is Isabella Swan." Mr. Proctor announced. Everyone looked up at me I felt uncomfortable because it looked like they were judging me.

"I prefer Bella." I said quietly.

"Okay then I'm sorry class this is _Bella _Swan. She moved here from Phoenix." He announced and the whole class started whispering.

"Go sit in that empty seat next to Edward Cullen." He pointed at a seat next to a bronze haired boy with amber eyes, he was muscular and pale…..he was beautiful.


	5. The New Girl

Moving In

**The New Girl**

**EPOV**

I looked up to see who Mr. Proctor was introducing. It was a girl, she was beautiful. She had brunette wavy hair long thin legs and the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen.

"Go sit in that empty seat next to Edward Cullen." He said.

I couldn't take it she smelled so good I wanted to suck her blood then and their. But I resisted. After class I went to go talk to Alice. But I didn't have enough time I had to go change for Gym. It turns out she was in my Gym class to. We were playing soccer. I went to Emmett "Hey have you seen Alice?" I said in a whisper.

"She decided to skip Gym today something about her hair or something." He said not understanding what Alice had told him.

"Bella why don't you go on the guys team their short on one." Mrs. Roland told her. '_Why is she everywhere?'_ I thought to myself.

I saw that she had a tight shirt and shorts on, all the guys were looking at her and I couldn't stand the perverted things they were thinking.

"Hey Mike." She said greeting the Newton boy.

"Hey Bells." He said he was blushing and looking at the floor.

He then walked over to our team with her. "This is Edward, Eric, Jacob, and Emmett." He introduced us.

"Hi." she said. God her voice was beautiful.

Then Jacob shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you beautiful." He said with confidence. I couldn't help but flinch feeling a little jealous.

She looked uncomfortable. "Hi." She said smiling. Shocker. Gorgeous smile to. Emmett grinned.

"Your really tiny can you play soccer?" he asked her teasing.

"A little." She said. I tried to read her thoughts but it was like she was blocking me.

"Okay class practice with your teams on making goals." Mrs. Roland told the class.

"Okay tiny Bella lets see what you got." He teased again.

She stayed quiet and then Emmett started to dribble the ball to the goal and then out of nowhere Bella slid and managed to take the ball away and ran past all the guys and got the goal past me.

All of a sudden Emmett pulled her on his shoulders and started laughing "Girl you got game!" he said. Bella laughed. God if I were human I would be turning red listening to how her laugh sounded like music. Then Jasper high-fived her laughing with Emmett and Bella.

I could see Rosalie and Alice looking this way from the bleachers I could read there thoughts and couldn't help but smile. They were jealous.

Emmett was about to put her down when his shoe laces were untied and he dropped her and she fell on top of me and I could feel her warm body against my ice cold one.

She looked up and a tiny blushes appeared on her pale face "I'm so sorry." She said gently and I could feel her warm breath on my face. She got up quickly and Jasper looked at me with wide eyes and could feel the shyness I felt in front of her.

"Edward what are you doing?" he hissed at me lowly so only me and Emmett could hear.

'_what's going on?' _Emmett thought. I just shook my head. '_Thank the heavens I can't turn red because I would have been a tomato by now. Why did this girl have this effect on me?'_


End file.
